The end of the needle
by Chlo2710
Summary: Set the week Connie was taken hostage. And the week after. A two chapter short of what could of happened
1. Chapter 1

"He says its HIV!" Connie yelled to Jacob as she felt the needle come into contact with her shirt. Jacob watched on in horror as his loved one was pinned to a wall in the basement of the hospital.

"Do you wanna find out if I'm lying?" The man said with a sickening grin. Jacob started to run over to Connie but was stopped by a black haired woman.

"Now muscle, don't forget I've got a loaded gun here. Babe, cuff him the the pipes!" He watched on

"Throw away the key" his orders where followed.

"Now her!" He pushed Connie forward with such force her neck clicked.

"Fuck!" Connie muttered as she felt it.

"Are you alright" Jacob whispered concerned for Connie

"Yeah" she replied weakly.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked

"No" Connie lied shaking her head.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A week had past and connie was keeping her distance from Jacob. She loved him but she couldn't hurt him. Grace wanted her mum and Jacob to split up. But connie wasn't going to do it because of Grace; she held a much deeper, scarier secret.

Jacob entered Connie's office and Grace gave him a dirty look.

"Hey firecracker" Jacob said smiling to grace as she gave him a sarcastic smile. Jacob walked out knowing he was not wanted there.

"You haven't told him, YOU PROMISED!" Grace snapped to her mum.

"I have he's just being friendly. Look your taxi will be here in a minute get your stuff together" Connie stood up and walked grace out. She waved grace off then walked around the corner so she was in privet. She untucked her blouse and looked at the bruise on her belly. She rubbed over it and took a deep shaky breath. She started to cry.

"Come on Connie don't cry it will be fine." She held her tears back for as long as she could then tucked blouse back in then rubbed her cheeks removing the mascara streak that had formed.

As she headed back into the ED she bumped into Jacob.

"Hey what's up, you barely spoke to me today. and not to mention how rude grace was" he asked concerned grabbing Connie's arm.

"DONT..." Connie snapped then stopped

"Don't talk about my daughter like that" she finished in a softer tone.

"Sorry" Jacob responded.

"Look I don't think we are going to workout. I'm sorry." Connie admitted feeling her heart break.

"What where is this coming from?" Jacob asked. Connie put her head down.

"Grace? She really does have you wrapped around your little finger" he finished then walked off. Connie headed to her office.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Connie headed home with Grace. She need a bath to get rid of all the sand which was still in her hair and to remove the blood which cotton wool and warm water failed to remove. The car journey home was quiet. Grace didn't know what to say to her mum. She had nearly lost her that day. Only was it when she revived the radio call did she truly realise how much her mum did love her. Connie however had a much deeper thought on her mind. A thought that could only be taken away from one little letter.

They arrived home just before seven o'clock. Connie unlocked the door and grace charges in.

"I'm going to run you a bath mum" she shouted back running up to Connie's on-sweat. Connie looked down at the mat she was stood on. A messy pile of letters were tangled under her feet. She picked them up.

"Junk, junk, junk, for Gracie, Sam he don't even live here. And..." She froze as she looked at the final letter it was addressed. 'Privet and confidential' 'Mrs Constance Beauchamp' with 'NHS' printed clearly in the right hand corner. Connie took a deep breath folded it in half and put it in the back of her trousers and pulled her blouse over it the hide it.

"Gracie, you have mail darling!" Connie shouted to Grace.

"Okay, put it on the fireplace with the others. You bath will be ready in ten. Pour yourself a glass of something while you wait." Grace responded. Connie went and poured herself a very large, very expensive, glass of wine.

"It's ready mum" grace shouted. Connie headed upstairs. Grace had lit candles, put bubbles in the bath and played soft music. Connie hugged grace tight and the told her to watch TV downstairs. Soon she was positive she was gone she pulled out the letter. Her face soon changed from a smile to as white as a sheet.

"Fuck no!" Connie cried. "This couldn't be happening."


	2. Chapter 2

**due to the interest in this story I've spoken to a viewer and I've decided to make this a 3 chapter short not just the two. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reveiws would be amazing and greatly concidered for my final chapter**

For the next few days Connie was refusing to eat. She felt sick to her stomach. It couldn't be true surely? Grace was growing increasingly worried about Connie; but didn't dare ask her about it. She heard Connie cry for several hours in bed and being sick. It was impacting bad on Connie what ever was upsetting her. Grace was listening to her mum crying one morning and deceived to face her.

"Mummy?" Grace entered Connie's room with caution.

"Yes baby?" Connie responded wiping her face.

"What's wrong. You've not been yourself. It since last week. You went on a whole shopping spree and came back with a whole new wardrobe and got rid of everything else. I checked the sizes. You've dropped two mum. What's happened?" Grace started to cry

"Nothing darling I'm fine baby. I've been doing exercises I've just lost weight. Okay?" Connie said softly. Hoping grace would believe her.

"Okay mummy. I love you" grace said not believing what her mum had said.

"Love you to baby." Connie smiled and kissed graces forehead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Connie sat in her office rubbing her head a little commotion at the nursing station. She stepped from her desk and stood leaning in her door way. Jacob was getting told off by Zoe because he was giving a patient a hard time. Connie listened and when she heard that Jacob passed off some inappropriate comments to the patient she lost it.

"Staff Nurse Masters. My office right now!" She yelled the whole nursing station went quite as they watched Connie head to her seat and Jacob follow shouting the door.

"Look Connie me and-" Jacob got interrupted by Connie

"Mrs Beauchamp!" She snapped. Jacob looked at her before starting again.

"Looks Mrs Beauchamp, me and the patient had a bit of a joking around we were old friends but Zoe didn't know that. But everything is sorted" he giggled a little.

"Oh it's funny is it. Do you know the reputation you could have just put on the ED Jacob. Calling people such names. It not acceptable." Connie responded sharply. Jacob knew something was bothering her but he could work out what. He let Connie shout and scream at him for about half an hour and when it was clear she was calm he spoke up.

"I'll take the rest of the week off let this situation die down. Okay" He told Connie.

"Finally the first bit of sense to leave your mouth all day. Now leave." Connie responded. Jacob nodded and left the ED.

He was playing around with a set of keys in his pocket when he realised they wasn't his. He pulled them out to look at them then realise they where Connie's. He went home and sat debating whether or not to go round and see if he could find the source of her anger. He looked at his watch.

"Right it's ten past two. Connie finishes at ten and Gracie is at a mates." He said to himself as he sat playing with the key.

"It now or never Jacob." He got up had a shower and got into some decent clothing. He got in his car and drove.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Grace sat on her friend, Emily's, bed thinking about her mum. She couldn't help but think something really terrible had happened to her.

"Emily do you fancy going back to mine?" Grace asked in hope for a yes so she could snoop through her mums things to hopefully find a source for her constant crying and vomiting.

"Sure I'll go ask mum for a lift" Emily said. But before Emily could go Grace shouted her back.

"My mum. She hasn't been well. She been constantly crying and vomiting. She dropped two dress sizes in under a month. I just wanna see if I can find out why. Is that okay?" Grace spoke truthfully.

"Oh god Gracie. I'm so sorry. Of course we can I'll just say I prefer it at yours. Come give me a hug". Emily was two years older than grace but they had grown close. Grace went over and hugged Emily. Letting a couple of tears fall.

They headed to the house and when they got there the door was open. Grace just thought Connie forgot to lock it due to her current state. When she entered she went straight to her mums room. She screamed when she seen Jacob sat on the bed.

"Oh Jesus Gracie you scared me!" Jacob said jumping from the bed hiding a letter.

"Sorry I'm just here to find out what's wrong with mum. She's been really off. She's dropped two dress sizes. I'm scared" grace said hugging Jacob which came as a shock due to recent events.

"And that's why I'm here" he smiled. Before tearing up.

"Jay what's wrong?" Grace asked concerned as Emily entered.

"It's your mum she's not very well at all Gracie" he held out the letter and she read it.

"I don't understand is she going to die." Grace cried and Emily hugged her and Jacob joined in.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is the final chapter everyone. i promise there is no cliffhanger at the end of this chapter like the others. Because if there was I would be tempted to carry it on. But I've already got a very long fanfic on the go. So I hope you enjoy this final chapter. There is finally so happiness.**

A couple more days passed and Jacob and Grace were trying to find the right time to talk to Connie. She was either working, in meetings or sleeping. She wasn't spending any time with Grace. She thought Grace was staying at her Grandmas she was really staying at Jacobs.

"Jay I have an idea" Grace shouted to Jacob.

"What's that firecracker?" Jacob asked walking into the lounge.

"I'll go to mum give her the letter and ask her what it means" Grace said smiling. Jacob grinned

"That's such a cleaver idea. Confront her about it directly. Smart girl" Jacob said holding the letter. They decided that they was going to visit Connie at work to talk to her about it there. Jacob was going to work and Grace was going to talk to Connie. They got changed and got into Jacobs car.

"Ready firecracker?" Jacob asked starting the car. Grace just nodded and sat looking at the printed table on the piece of paper in front of her with a tick in the 'yes' box. Jacob drove off to the hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When they arrived at the hospital Connie was just going into her office. Jacob gave Grace the letter and gave her a reassuring wink. Grace took a deep breath and knocked on her mums office door.

"Come in" Connie sounded drained and didn't look up from her computer.

"Mum?" Grace said hiding the letter.

"Oh hello baby. How are you?" Connie asked looking at Grace.

"I wanted to talk you about so-" Grace got interrupted by Rita running in saying there was an emergency in resus. Connie grabbed her stethoscope and ran down to resus

"Thanks mum" grace said under her breath.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Down in resus Connie was shouting her orders.

"Right can I have ABCs and RBCs and WBCs. Then can I have a mix of 20ml saline 20ml morphine and also have a saline drip. I need to have the clamps, scalpel and suction ready in five. And then I need stitches and plaster cast ready for after. I would also like a head CT booked as well as a full body MRI. Rita can I have your assistance please." Rita nodded and walked over to Connie. Connie cut open the mans leg releasing a pussy liquid.

"Can I have some wound towels please to clean this leg I can't see what I'm doing" Connie snapped. Rita wiped the area and Connie carried on.

She eventually pulled out the piece of glass stuck in the guys leg. But as she pulled it out she slit her figure open and she ran out. Rita followed her.

"Connie stop !" Rita shouted. Connie looked at Rita. The cut was only small nothing could have happened to it.

"What Rita. What is it that you want?!" Connie snapped. She waited for a response then walked off. Rita seen Grace sat in Connie's office. She went over.

"Hey Gracie." Rita smiled.

"Hi Rita" Grace seemed upset. Rita picked up on it. So asked her what was wrong grace didn't say a word. She handed Rita the letter and waited for Rita to reply.

"That's why she ran off with the smallest cut." Rita said tearing a little.

"Is my mummy going to die Rita" Grace began to cry. Rita went to her and hugged her tight.

"Mummy is going to be fine." Rita said trying to reassure Grace. Grace believed Rita and calmed down. Seeing Connie head outside.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Connie finally entered her office again and Rita, Jacob and Grace were all sat there.

"What's this about?" Connie asked confused.

"It's about this mum" Grace handed Connie the letter. Connie didn't say a word.

"We will all support you Connie you just need to talk to us." Rita added.

"You went through my stuff Grace how dare you. I didn't want anyone knowing about this. But how many people know!" Connie raised her voice. Grace got a little frighten and snuggled into Jacob. He flashed her a disappointed look. Connie felt bad as she realises is was only Grace, Rita and Jacob who knew.

"I'm sorry baby I'm just a bit off at the moment." Connie looked up trying to hold her tears back. Grace ran and hugged her mum. Connie finally let her tears fall. She was emotionally drained from crying and vomiting. It was hard work trying to fool Grace into thinking she was okay. She locked eyes with Jacob. That's when her breakdown started.

"Jacob I love you. This is the reason I wanted to split with you was because I didn't wanna hurt you. It wasn't just because of Gracie. It was because of this I didn't want you finding out then being disappointed with me. I didn't want you to leave me. So I took the step and called time on our relationship" All her muscles loosened as she broke down all her weight on Grace. Jacob went over and held Connie up hugging her.

"Connie Beauchamp I love you more than anything. And just because you was injected with positive HIV it doesn't mean I love you any less. You have HIV. I don't give a shit. All I'm bothered about is if I have you in my life I've only ever wanted you. And what ever else comes with it. Be it Grace or HIV. I just want my girlfriend to become my wife" Jacob spoke up. Grace went over to Jacob and put something in his hand. When Connie finally looked at him he was on one knee holding a box with a ring.

"Constance Beauchamp will you do the honour of becoming my wife. For all reasons previously stated?" Jacob asked hopeful. Connie stared.

"So me having HIV doesn't bother you?" Connie asked. Jacob shook his head

"Then yes I will marry you" Connie responded. Jacob and Connie kissed and Grace and Rita smiled and left then to talk.

 **Your reviews we be very much appreciated and and ideas for other short stories no more than 4 chapters. Thank you for taking you time in reading this.**


End file.
